Frequency-Selective (FS) techniques have the potential for significantly increasing performance in wireless multi-carrier communication systems. Such techniques are expected to be included in the currently developing Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Evolved—(Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) standards. FS techniques improve system performance based on knowledge of the frequency profile of the channel, for example, by changing the modulation and coding scheme with frequency. In contrast, Frequency Non-Selective (FNS) techniques use a frequency-averaged channel quality information report.
FS techniques are generally not applicable to all user equipment (UE) in the network. For example, it is difficult to track time variations of the channel for user equipment moving at relatively high velocities. Some system base stations may apply FS techniques to only subsets of users to limit signaling overhead. UE in or near flat-fading conditions also may not require FS techniques because of the nature of the channel. FS techniques may also not be required for UE employing multiple-antenna techniques. FS and FNS users will therefore likely co-exist in many wireless communication systems. Therefore, there is a need for a resource assignment scheme and associated signaling that can accommodate both FS and FNS users.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.